1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel loader.
2. Background Information
An exhaust gas post-treatment device is mounted on a wheel loader. The exhaust gas post-treatment device includes a diesel particulate filtering device that collects and removes particulate matter such as smoke and the like included in the diesel engine exhaust. The diesel particulate filtering device is mounted in a row with an air cleaner on an upper portion of the engine. A nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device may also be provided to remove NOx from the exhaust. The nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device is provided on the exhaust downstream side of the diesel particulate filtering device.
As described above, while the diesel particulate filtering device is disposed with the air cleaner on an upper portion of the engine, the installation location of the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device becomes a problem if the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device is installed along with the diesel particulate filtering device. Since the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device needs to be disposed on the exhaust downstream side of the diesel particulate filtering device, generally the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device is mounted in a row with the air cleaner and the diesel particulate filtering device on the upper portion of the engine when the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device is installed along with the diesel particulate filtering device.
However, a problem arises with the spatial relationship when the air cleaner, the diesel particulate filtering device, and the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device are all disposed in a row above the engine. Therefore, while disposing a relatively light air cleaner above the diesel particulate filtering device and the nitrogen oxide reduction catalyst device may be considered, the top plate of the engine room becomes higher in this case and visibility to the rear is reduced.
Accordingly, a configuration has been proposed for a large-scale dump truck described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-335268 in which an engine room is provided beside the cab and an air cleaner is disposed on the outside of the engine room. With such a configuration, visibility to the rear is not reduced when the air cleaner is disposed on the upper portion of the engine room.